


Trap and Night

by twiceasbriight



Series: Red Sun [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, basically this universe has fae in it, bora is a Top, red sun prequel, soulmates?, succubus!bora, suda - Freeform, vampire!yubin, we back with more smut, what even are ship names anymore idk, yes there are feels and fluff, yubin is a gentlewoman, yura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceasbriight/pseuds/twiceasbriight
Summary: The last thing Bora expects is to meet her potential soulmate. And yet, here she is. And here they are.ORThe Red Sun prequel.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Red Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Trap and Night

Bora hadn’t entered Insomnia, her nightclub and usual hunting ground, expecting to find another fae. But as she’d brushed past well-dressed patrons in varying states of intoxication, the bass thumping in her chest, she extended her senses to search for prey to lure and feed from, and something magnetic and utterly enticing called to her, thrumming quietly in her veins.

It pulls her gaze to the very center of the dance floor, where past the gray and faint colours surrounding the mass of dancing human patrons, a dazzling burst of colour surrounds a lone, graceful dancer.

_Fae._

The thrumming intensifies, seeping into her bones, like her most primal instincts at the very core of her being are humming their approval. “ _Yes. This one is worthy.”_

Bora’s jaw nearly drops in shock. In all her centuries wandering the earth, she’s never felt a pull this strong, has never seen colours so bright. Spellbound, every fiber in her being tugging her towards the fae dancer, she knows she has to approach her.

Bora’s siren song spills out of her in waves, attracting fevered, hungry eyes and greedy smiles as she pushes past the throngs of dancers, but she pays them no mind.

After several moments, the fae comes into view. Bora’s breath hitches in her throat; she’s never seen a creature so handsome. She’s wearing a black three-piece suit, the top buttons of her white dress shirt are unbuttoned, showing off the long, pale expanse of her neck and the hollow of her throat. She runs her fingers through her short brown hair, head tilted back as she dances fluidly. A small, cocky grin pulling at her lips reveals sharpened incisors, and heat rushes through Bora’s limbs at the sight.

_A vampire._

As Bora approaches, the vampire turns, almost faster than Bora’s supernatural eyes can follow, to face her. The vampire’s eyes widen, her colours reddening with hunger and desire as she looks Bora up and down, and Bora smirks, her confidence returning in a bold rush.

“Look at you,” Bora purrs, raking her gaze hungrily over the vampire’s body. “You’re just as hungry as I am.” Bora’s smirk widens. She wraps the vampire’s silk tie around her hand and pulls her close. “Good.”

The vampire smirks crookedly, a red glow simmering deep under the warm brown of her eyes.

“What’s your name?” She asks, deep and husky.

Bora suppresses a shiver at the sound of her voice, at the way her scent, clove and spice, seeps into her lungs and warms her skin.

“Sua,” she breathes, her own eyes glinting purple as they search the vampire’s flawless face. “And yours?”

“Dami.”

Something shifts between them, then, as their eyes meet, dark crimson and wicked violet. Electricity crackles in the air, the tension thickening, and Bora’s mind nearly blanks out at the intensity of the sudden emotion surging through her, desire and hunger crashing together like storm-ridden waves against their shore.

“ _This is her_ ,” the voice hums in her chest, vibrating in her bones and enticing her closer. “ _This is the one we’ve been waiting for_.”

As Bora fumbles for something to say, Dami’s lips curve into a smile, her eyes crinkling. She reaches up, slowly, carefully, giving Bora time to pull away, and gently tucks a lock of Bora’s long black hair behind her ear.

“Dance with me?”

“Okay,” Bora brushes her bangs out of her eyes and smirks playfully. “But you don’t know what you’re getting into.”

Dami chuckles, deep and low. “I can’t wait to find out.”

Bora’s smirk widens. She takes Dami’s hand and pulls her even closer, spinning around to face away from her, and backs up so her ass presses into Dami’s front.

Dami’s breath catches audibly in her throat. She places her hands on Bora’s hips, pressing her flush against her. Bora lifts her arms behind her, winding them around the back of Dami’s neck and lacing her fingers together.

Bora lights up from within as she grinds against Dami to the beat of the music and the pace of flashing lights, Dami’s breath spilling against her cheek. Dami tilts her head to the side, pressing butterfly kisses down her jaw, and Bora’s never been so utterly out of her mind with desire, with the need to touch and fuck and _feed_.

Dami’s in a similar state, her colours have deepened further to crimson-black. Just a flicker of white remains; she’s trying desperately to control herself, to not sink her teeth into Bora’s neck and feed from her in front of everyone.

Bora almost wants her to give in, almost opens her mouth to tell Dami so, but before she can, Dami’s deep voice rumbles in her ear, rough and husky.

“Fuck, Sua. Do you wanna get out of here?”

Sua isn’t Bora’s real name, but her body lights up in response at the way it drips from Dami’s tongue like molten honey anyway. She swallows hard, forcing herself to stay as collected as she can.

She turns to face Dami. Heat crackles through her at the sight of her looking so hungry and desperate, at the way her eyes swirl red and brown, at the way her parted lips tremble, and her lips tilt in a smirk.

The sensations and emotions colliding her are almost alien in their intensity, but _this_? This is familiar territory.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Dami’s apartment is smaller than Bora had anticipated. For a centuries-old vampire, she lives relatively modestly. Her apartment would be considered tidy if it wasn’t for the countless books covering almost every available surface.

“Sorry about the mess,” Dami says sheepishly. “I got a little carried away with my research yesterday.”

Bora smiles softly at the sight; most of the books lie open, various household items placed as bookmarks inside to make sure Dami doesn’t lose her place. It’s surprisingly endearing.

“What do you research?” Bora asks curiously as Dami links their fingers and leads her to her bedroom.

Dami looks back at her, smiling crookedly. Bora’s heart skips a beat, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

_Why am I so affected by her?_

“I’ll tell you later,” Dami answers. She holds the bedroom door open for Bora and follows her inside, closing it behind them. She lifts Bora’s chin gently with her forefinger, leaning in. “Right now,” she murmurs, playfulness glinting in her eyes, “I want to research _you_.”

It’s cheesy and corny, and it really shouldn’t work on her, but Bora can’t help but smile, the Cupid’s bow of her lips curving wide as she chuckles.

A glance at Dami’s colours shows patience and steady reassurance mixed in with the hunger and want and excitement; Dami had somehow recognized how off-kilter Bora was and had purposefully made her laugh to calm her nerves. Affection and gratitude blooms in Bora’s chest unexpectedly, nearly stealing her breath.

Dami’s eyes are soft and warm underneath the simmering red glow, and her understanding gives Bora the encouraging push she needs to regain her confidence.

Bora walks Dami backwards until Dami’s back is pressed against the door. She traces Dami’s jawline with a finger and leans in close, smirking when Dami’s gaze drops from her eyes to her lips.

Bora reaches up to Dami’s shoulders, easing her suit jacket down. Dami allows it to drop to the floor by her feet, and she’s left in her partially unbuttoned dress shirt and loosened tie. Her hair is a little mussed and disheveled, her eyes hungry, and the urge to fuck and feed surges through Bora once more.

“I think you’re mistaken about who’s in charge here,” Bora breathes against Dami’s lips. “If research is going to be conducted here, it’ll be by _me_.”

Siren spills from Bora’s lips and skin unconsciously, and Dami shudders with the intoxicating, heady sensation, her head falling back against the door.

“Yes, ma’am,” she smirks, her voice rough and low. “I’m all yours.”

“You learn fast,” Bora purrs appreciatively. “Good.”

Bora surges forward to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. Dami whimpers into Bora’s mouth, reaching up to cup her face in her hands. She attempts to nip at Bora’s lower lip, to suck it into her mouth, but Bora pulls back just enough to break the kiss.

“What’s your name?” Bora asks, silky smooth. “Your real name.”

Dami chuckles. “It was that easy to figure out, huh?”

“I’m a succubus,” Bora grins. “It didn’t take long.”

“I’m Yubin,” She matches Bora’s grin, eyes crinkling. She leans in, bumping their noses together playfully. “And what’s yours?”

Bora blinks in surprise. “How –”

Yubin’s smile widens. “I’m a vampire,” she teases back. “I knew right away.”

Bora snorts. Yubin’s colours, her playful, genuine energy, the pull are all working together to lower her walls, her defenses that have kept her heart safe for so many centuries. It’s disarming, really, how quickly Yubin’s charmed her way past the hardened seal around her heart.

So, it’s really no surprise that, despite a lifetime of never giving her real name to a partner, Bora acquiesces, answering Yubin without a trace of hesitation or fear.

“I’m Bora.”

“Bora,” Yubin breathes, and the sound of her name, her real name being spoken for the first time in decades, and by Yubin, _god_ , Bora’s heart leaps in her throat. Her stomach flutters madly, and heat surges through her veins. She swallows hard, her breath trembling.

“Bora,” Yubin repeats, almost reverently, the red glow in her eyes soft and warm. “Beautiful.”

Yubin presses a gentle kiss to Bora’s lips, tangling her fingers in her hair, and Bora simultaneously melts and is set ablaze, tingling heat spreading through her limbs as she allows Yubin to deepen the kiss.

Bora nips at Yubin’s lower lip, eliciting a whine, and then switches to suck on her tongue. Yubin moans into Bora’s mouth, lowering her shaking hands to the zipper of Bora’s dress.

Bora withdraws enough so their lips are just barely brushing. “You first,” she says, her lips curling into a smirk. When Yubin’s eyes widen in protest, Bora pulls back further.

“I know you’re a gentlewoman,” Bora purrs, winding Yubin’s tie around her hand. “But don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

Yubin swallows visibly, breathing hard.

“Okay.” Her voice is cracked and raw with need, the glow in her eyes reigniting. “I’m yours.”

Bora’s smirk widens at Yubin’s open submission, the heat of her arousal and need to feed stoking to near-painful levels. “That’s right.”

She walks backwards to where she knows the bed is, tugging Yubin with her by her tie. Yubin doesn’t resist the gentle pressure, she follows Bora obediently, something akin to awe shining in her eyes.

When the foot of the bed hits the back of Bora’s knees, she pauses.

“Down,” Bora purrs, flicking her eyes pointedly to the floor and back up again.

Yubin inhales softly, meeting Bora’s eyes to make sure she understands the command properly, before sinking down to kneel at Bora’s feet.

Power bursts through Bora’s veins with renewed intensity at Yubin’s submission; she may not be familiar with any sort of emotional intimacy, but _this_ right here is where her power lies, and she revels in it, allowing the heady sensation to fill her lungs and drip down her spine.

Bora may not be a fae powered with flight, but at this moment, it feels like if she tried, she’d take off into the air like a bird eager to taste the sky for the first time.

Bora slowly reaches up behind her and unzips her dress. It falls to pool by Bora’s feet, leaving her in her black lace lingerie. Yubin nearly chokes on her tongue at the sight of her. She rakes her gaze up and down Bora’s body, hungry stars glinting in her eyes.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Yubin breathes.

“He’s not here,” A wicked smirk curls at Bora’s lips. “Lucky you, though, you have me instead.”

Yubin chuckles softly, leaning into Bora’s touch, eyes half-lidded. She wraps an arm around Bora’s leg and leans in, skimming a line up her thigh with the very tip of her nose, inhaling her scent greedily.

As she reaches Bora’s upper thigh, Yubin switches to blaze a worshipful trail of butterfly kisses up the toned muscle, her long, dexterous fingers stroking at Bora’s calf.

Bora shivers, a barely audible, “fuck,” escaping her lips unbidden at the fireworks bursting under her skin and throbbing in her cunt with every gentle kiss and barely-there press of Yubin’s tongue.

Bora runs a hand through Yubin’s soft hair and tugs at it to force Yubin to look up at her again.

“Look at you on your knees for me,” she murmurs silkily, “aching to serve.” She trails a finger over Yubin’s kiss-swollen lips, up the sharp curve of her jaw. “But not yet. Get on the bed. I get to touch first.”

Yubin’s colours pulse and writhe, the red-black of her need and hunger straining at the white bonds of restraint. She nods rapidly, swallowing hard.

Yubin rises fluidly, cheeks flushed and breathing hard. She steps past Bora to climb onto her bed, turns around again to face her and sits down, waiting patiently.

Bora follows, eyes glittering with heat and power. She kneels by Yubin’s feet and leans forward, putting her hand to Yubin’s chest and gently pushing her back. Yubin doesn’t fight the pressure; she lets herself fall back, catching herself on her elbows.

Bora parts Yubin’s thighs with sure, deft motions and crawls forward until she’s between them, and puts a hand down by Yubin’s head for support, leaning over her so their faces are scant inches apart.

Bora tilts her head to the side and licks up the shell of Yubin’s ear. She blows on the wet skin gently, and Yubin shivers, her flush deepening.

“What do you want?” Bora asks softly, teasingly.

“I want you to _ruin_ me,” Yubin breathes, cracked and raw, “so no one else will ever make me feel this good.”

A slow smile curves Bora’s lips wide and she chuckles, low and deep. She rewards Yubin with a nip to the underside of her jaw, and sucks a mark into the reddened skin.

“Oh, Yubin,” Bora sits back on her knees, trailing a finger down Yubin’s long neck to where her unbuttoned shirt exposes the sharp curve of her collarbones and the soft skin of her sternum. “That was always part of the plan.”

Bora unbuckles Yubin’s belt, the scrape of leather against metal sending delicious shivers of anticipation through her veins. She undoes the button of Yubin’s dress pants, slides the zipper down, and with some help from Yubin, pulls them off. She throws the pants carelessly behind her, practically spellbound by the miles of newly-exposed skin.

With a languidness that defies her burning impatience and searing need, Bora takes off Yubin’s shoes and socks, tossing them to join the pants on the floor.

Yubin is left in her dress shirt, tie, and boxers, and every nerve in Bora’s body comes alive at the sight of her like this, both disheveled and not, her hair messy from Bora’s fingers, hooded gaze needy and absolutely ravenous.

Bora leans forward again to undo the rest of the buttons on Yubin’s shirt, allowing the sides to fall open onto the bed. The tie settles messily on Yubin’s chest, partially obscuring her lace bra, and Bora has to take a deep breath to stop herself from throwing her plans for Yubin away and fucking her then and there.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Bora praises, “all wanton and disheveled just for me.”

“You should see yourself,” Yubin says reverently. “Breathtaking, like a goddess come to life.”

Affection blooms in Bora’s chest at Yubin’s open honesty and awe, and she can’t stop the small, soft smile curving her lips even if she tried.

“You’re sweet,” Bora’s cheeks burn, and she glances down, almost shy, before remembering herself and looking back up.

Bora places her hands on Yubin’s waist, marveling at the softness of her skin. She skims them up to cup Yubin’s covered breasts, and Yubin’s breath hitches in her throat, her head falling back at the gentle pressure.

Bora shifts her left hand to the side and lowers her head. She wraps her lips around Yubin’s nipple and sucks, and Yubin fucking keens with pleasure, hands coming up to wind in Bora’s hair.

Bora licks and sucks at Yubin’s nipple until the thin lace of her bra is dark and soaked. Yubin whines, her chest arching up, practically begging for more. Bora obliges, switching to the other nipple. She catches the hardened tip between her teeth and bites down gently.

“Fuck,” Yubin chokes out, her hips grinding up into empty air. “Please,” she begs. “Fuck me.”

Bora lifts her head, her lips tilting into a satisfied smirk.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Bora shifts, moving back a little further on the bed and looks down between Yubin’s trembling thighs. She gasps softly.

Yubin’s boxers are _soaked_. Bora trails a finger up Yubin’s thigh over the darkened material, pressing in just slightly.

“You’re so wet,” Bora breathes. Yubin’s hips jump, pushing back against Bora’s finger for any bit of friction she can get.

With shaking hands and some assistance from Yubin, Bora pulls off the boxers, dropping them to the bed next to her.

Blood roars in Bora’s ears and pounds between her thighs at the sight of Yubin’s bare cunt, swollen and glistening with arousal.

_Lure-touch-kiss-fuck-feed._

The voice of Bora’s instincts returns once more, far less coherent and much needier than before. It drips between her ears, saccharine sweet and desperate, and Bora can’t help but obey.

Bora presses kisses up Yubin’s toned thigh, greedily inhaling the scent of Yubin’s arousal as she reaches the apex of her thighs. She surges forward, wraps her arms around Yubin’s thighs to hold her down, wraps her lips around Yubin’s swollen clit and sucks.

Yubin moans, broken and breathless, her hands twining in Bora’s hair to pull her even closer as Bora works to unravel her with each precise flick of her tongue.

The world narrows, then, a red haze blanketing Bora’s vision as she lowers her head to drag her tongue against Yubin’s dripping cunt and dip it inside. Yubin clenches around her, walls like hot silk, and Bora moans into her at how fucking good she tastes.

Bora spends several minutes switching between eating Yubin out with greedy sweeps of her tongue and sucking hard on her clit, and it’s a good thing Bora is preternaturally strong, because Yubin’s hips stutter and buck so violently with each movement of Bora’s tongue that she has to press her firmly into the mattress so she can keep going.

Yubin’s arousal coats Bora’s lips and chin, and she’s so wet that every lick, every suck, every thrust of her tongue in Yubin’s cunt is audible, and the _sounds_ , fuck, they set Bora alight with primal desperation and hunger, her own clit throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

Filthy moans and obscene praise spills from Yubin’s lips as she chases her pleasure. It only takes a few more moments before Yubin’s moans get higher and breathier, and her cunt begins to flutter against Bora’s tongue.

But before Yubin can come, though, Bora withdraws. Yubin practically sobs with disappointment.

“Please,” she begs, “I’m so close, so fucking close.”

“I know, darling,” Bora soothes. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you.”

Bora reaches back and unhooks her bra, and then rises up on her knees to slowly remove her lace panties. She drops them next to Yubin’s boxers, and then crawls up Yubin’s body to straddle her waist.

Yubin’s eyes go black with lust as Bora lowers herself onto Yubin’s toned abdomen and begins to grind her clit against her, smearing her own arousal all over Yubin’s stomach.

“Oh, my fucking god,” Yubin’s voice is rough and cracked, like she’s been chewing on gravel. Her hands come up to rest on Bora’s hips to support her. “You’re so fucking wet.”

“Fuck,” Bora moans, grinding in easy, wide circles across Yubin’s stomach.

The friction sends jolts of pleasure to her clit, and she clenches down around nothing. Her heartbeat thunders in her ears, spiking when Yubin flexes her abs, catching Bora’s clit in a particularly delicious contour of muscle, and Bora’s mind nearly whites out with pleasure. Her head falls back, eyes rolling back into her head, blind to everything except the white-hot brand of pleasure at the apex of her thighs and the feel of Yubin’s hands squeezing her hips as she works to support her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this,” Yubin lauds, breathing hard, “unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

The brokenness of Yubin’s voice, the _praise,_ sets Bora ablaze, stoking the burning arousal searing her veins to an inferno, and she moans, cracked and low, grinding even faster.

 _Lure-touch-kiss-fuck-feed,_ the voice commands, dripping like molten honey, and this time, Bora doesn’t hold back.

As the tension in Bora’s clit gathers and swells, she draws a finger up the rippling muscles of Yubin’s abdomen to the valley between her breasts. She turns her wrist and lifts the finger, curling it towards her, and a trail of purple mist ghosts from Yubin’s chest, following the line of Bora’s finger, and sinks into Bora’s chest.

It’s all for show, the theatrics aren’t necessary for Bora to feed, but the effort is more than worth it, because Bora sees the instant Yubin finally loses control. The writhing red-black of Yubin’s desperation and hunger devours the traces of white restraint that it’s held at bay.

Yubin’s spine arches, a choked, broken sob of pleasure spilling from her parted lips. The glow in Yubin’s eyes deepens, her pupils swallowing the irises. Dazzling light flashes off Yubin’s fangs as her head lolls back.

On impulse, Bora slips her thumb between Yubin’s lips, scraping the pad against one of Yubin’s fangs. Yubin sucks Bora’s thumb deeper into her mouth, flicking her tongue against the sensitive skin between her thumb and forefinger, sending a burst of heat straight to Bora’s clit.

With a quick, barely-there movement, Bora slices her thumb on the sharp edge of Yubin’s fang and withdraws her hand.

Yubin’s eyes focus on the blood dripping down the side of Bora’s thumb with laser-like intensity.

Bora smirks, lifts her hand, and as she continues to grind her clit against Yubin’s abs, she paints a dripping line of blood into the dip where her neck meets her shoulder. She tilts her neck to the side invitingly, baring the streak of crimson.

“I’ve sated my thirst,” Bora’s voice nearly cracks, but she’s so far gone, so close to coming, she can’t bring herself to care. “Now it’s your turn. Have a taste.”

There’s no hesitation, not anymore. Yubin surges upwards, wrapping her arms around Bora to prevent her from tipping over, sinks her fangs into the dip of crimson-stained muscle, and drinks.

Bora’s lips part in a soundless cry of pleasure. She wraps one arm around Yubin to pull her closer, shuddering when their bare breasts brush against each other, and reaches behind her with the other arm, sinking two, then three fingers into Yubin’s dripping cunt and starts thrusting.

The angle is awkward and her wrist aches, but the pain is worth the muffled moan Yubin chokes out against Bora’s shoulder and the way her hips buck into Bora’s hand.

As Yubin drinks and grinds her hips against Bora’s fingers, Bora is reminded of her own arousal pounding between her thighs, of the desperate, sharp throbbing of her clit, and she resumes her own grinding against Yubin’s stomach, coating her in fresh arousal.

The angle isn’t perfect, but it feels so fucking good, and combined with the white-hot sensation of Yubin feeding from her, it takes barely a minute before Bora is gasping and moaning, high-pitched and breathy, dancing on the very edge of release. Yubin is close too, she’s fluttering and clenching sinfully around Bora’s fingers.

Bora drags her fingertips against Yubin’s front wall on the next thrust, swiping at her clit with her thumb. With a desperate grind of her hips and broken sob of Bora’s name, Yubin finally comes. Warm fluid spills into Bora’s hand, drenching her wrist and soaking the sheets.

Bora slows her thrusts, bringing Yubin down slowly, reveling in the sensation of Yubin clenching around her fingers.

After a few moments, Bora withdraws her hand, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking Yubin’s come off them.

A trail of blood drips from the corner of her mouth down her chin, and Bora leans in to lick it off.

“Fuck,” Yubin shudders, breathing hard, her teeth and fangs stained red.

Yubin captures Bora’s lips in a filthy kiss, all tongue and teeth and frenzied lust. She grips Bora’s chin, nipping and sucking at her lower lip, and arousal roars through Bora’s veins with renewed intensity.

“Wait,” Yubin pants, pulling away. “You didn’t come. Here, let me –” 

Yubin drops down flat on the bed, and lifts Bora by her hips, bringing her forward so her dripping cunt is hovering just above Yubin’s mouth.

Bora is so far gone; she doesn’t even care that Yubin’s taken the initiative. She lowers herself into Yubin’s face, crying out with pleasure when Yubin parts her soaked folds with her tongue and sinks it into her cunt.

Dizzy and weak with pleasure, Bora collapses forward, barely catching herself on the headboard. She quickly balances herself, and then rocks her hips against Yubin’s tongue, grinding her cunt desperately against it for as much friction as she can get.

It’s seconds before she’s on the edge again, pleasure stoking white-hot between her thighs, all the tension of the last several hours pulling taut at the base of her spine. She sobs with frustration; she’s so fucking close.

“Please,” the plea spills breathless and broken from Bora’s lips unbidden. “Fuck, Yubin, I’m so close.”

Bora’s grip on the headboard is so tight, it’s definitely going to break when she comes, but after a wicked drag of Yubin’s tongue from Bora’s cunt upwards, and a gentle bite to her throbbing clit, the only thing that shatters is _her_.

Bora comes with a soundless sob and a gush of liquid heat into Yubin’s mouth. Heat explodes up her spine, through her limbs, white stars flashing behind her eyelids, and Jesus fucking Christ, she’s _never_ come this hard, has never been so absolutely wrecked by both endless crashing waves of pleasure and aching intimacy in her entire life.

Yubin brings her down slowly, switching the hard suction of her mouth for soft kitten licks against Bora’s oversensitive clit and gentle sweeps of her tongue on Bora’s swollen cunt, cleaning off her come.

After a minute or two, Bora comes back to herself and opens her eyes, trembling with aftershocks and breathing hard. She lifts her hands from the headboard, chuckling weakly when she realizes her grip on the headboard has left a double imprint of her hands in the polished wood.

Bora dismounts from Yubin’s face, her thighs shaking, and collapses next to Yubin, her chest heaving as she catches her breath.

“I think I may have… left a mark or two,” Bora pants, turning her head to look at Yubin.

Yubin glances up at the headboard, a slow grin spreading across her lips when she sees the marks. To Bora’s surprise, she starts to laugh, husky and deep. Bora’s stomach flips at the sound, her heart expanding in her chest far too much for her liking.

_What is it about her that does this to me?_

For Bora, feeding and sex have never involved feelings of attachment, or anything close to the genuine emotional connection thrumming in her chest with every beat of her heart. Her hunger has been sated, but the constant pull at her very core, at the center of everything that she is, that draws her to Yubin hasn’t faded, like from the moment Bora had first sensed her at Insomnia, Yubin had become her center of gravity.

Yubin’s colours fade from black and red to a soft, contented yellow-pink, and Bora is taken aback by how easily Yubin allows her emotions to flow, how unafraid she is, even after centuries of walking the earth, to feel so genuinely.

Yubin meets Bora’s eyes, her laughter fading away, and reaches up to brush disheveled strands of hair off Bora’s face and tuck them behind her ear. The simple affection nearly has Bora blinking back tears; never has someone looked at her like she put the stars in the sky, or given her such gentle, thoughtful care.

“That was –” Bora breaks off, still breathing hard.

Yubin chuckles and nods, dropping her hand where it lingers in Bora’s hair to trace aimless patterns on the soft, toned skin of her stomach.

Bora wants to say something, say anything, but she’s fighting an internal battle of _pull away, pull away now_ and _let her in, it’s okay._ She opens her mouth, but the words, so many words, get stuck in her throat.

Yubin must hear the way her heart begins to race all over again, this time with anxiety and fear, because she props herself up on her free arm and draws Bora’s gaze to her with a gentle stroke of a finger along Bora’s cheekbone.

“Hey,” Yubin says quietly, with so much affection in her voice and glimmering in her eyes, Bora’s chest aches.

“Hey,” Bora breathes, hardly daring to maintain eye contact.

“Can I say something?”

Despite the battle waging between her head and heart, despite the fact that she has an idea of what Yubin is going to say, and the very thought of it terrifies her, Bora nods.

“I’ve fed from countless humans over the centuries,” Yubin breathes, eyes searching Bora’s face with a fervent, earnest passion. “I’m sure you have too. It’s who we are, after all,” Yubin smiles wryly before turning serious, sincerity and emotion audible in her voice. “Your blood sings for me a song unlike any I’ve ever heard; enthralling, captivating. And beyond that, something deep at the very essence of who you are, sings for me something even more so. The more I listen, the more it claims me, the more pulls everything that I am to you, like the sun envelops the moon in its orbit. And beyond all that, I – I’ve never –” Yubin’s voice cracks with raw emotion. “I’ve never wanted to simultaneously utterly devour someone and be completely consumed by them as much as I do right now.”

Yubin’s hand shakes as she cups Bora’s jaw, stroking at her cheekbone with her thumb.

“I don’t know what this is,” she whispers, “but I very much would like to find out.”

The desperate, aching emotion surging in Bora’s chest finally breaks free, and the tears stinging her eyes and the back of her throat overflow and track down her cheeks.

Yubin’s words strike deep and awaken a long-buried, desperate longing for connection, for someone to see past the seductive, confident persona that has become her permanent mask, and overcome beyond words, Bora cries, her shoulders shaking. Yubin brushes the tears off her face with tender movements of her thumb, and wordlessly pulls Bora close, wrapping her arms around her with a tenderness that only makes her cry harder. Yubin just holds her through it all, one hand coming up to stroke her hair, her lips pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

The intensity of Bora’s sobs fades away after a few minutes, and she looks up at Yubin, face tear-stained and her chest filled with so much emotion, she can barely breathe past it.

“I’m not as good with words as you are,” Bora’s voice trembles as she searches for the words to voice what she’s feeling. She doesn’t think anything could possibly suffice. “But I feel it too. I’ve hidden myself away for centuries, and yet everything I pushed away and suppressed came exploding out of me the moment I sensed you. I feel like the tides, surging by the gravity of the moon.” Bora reaches up with shaking hands to cup Yubin’s face. The awe and reverence and emotion in Yubin’s eyes give Bora a burst of courage. “And as afraid as I am to be so open and show myself to you, as afraid as I am of what this is and what it means both for me and for us,” she takes a deep, shaky breath, and finally, finally, strips her heart bare. “I want to find out with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, what a ride! I wasn't expecting to write this as soon as I did, but I'm beyond glad I took the plunge. This was an absolute blast to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hopefully I'll be back with something new, so please keep your eyes out! As always, feel free to follow me on Twitter @ethereyubin for fic updates and lots of gay-panicking over Dreamcatcher!
> 
> Stay healthy, everyone!


End file.
